


stand by you

by bazarova



Series: Flame [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Break Up, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: — Так вот что Доён имел в виду под фразой — “от Тэёна прикуривать можно”.





	stand by you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bury your flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063969) by [m0ette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ette/pseuds/m0ette). 



> это всё еще приквел к bury your flames

Джон­ни жар­ко. Ему ка­жет­ся, что он пла­вит­ся, ког­да нак­ры­ва­ет со­бой всхли­пыва­юще­го и тря­суще­гося под ним Тэ­ёна. Тот сколь­зит пят­ка­ми по прос­ты­не и су­дорож­но вцеп­ля­ет­ся в мок­рую от по­та шею, ког­да Джон­ни тол­ка­ет­ся в не­го. Тэ­ён го­рит. И это не ме­тафо­ра. Пла­мя об­во­лаки­ва­ет его ко­жу, жжёт ткань пос­те­ли, и, на­вер­ное, сож­гло бы и Джон­ни, ес­ли бы не плот­ное пла­мя Дож­дя вок­руг.   
  
Тэ­ён тя­жело ды­шит, зап­ро­кинув го­лову, ело­зит, дви­га­ет­ся еще бли­же, еще тес­нее и кри­вит­ся. Джон­ни за­мира­ет, тер­пит, мед­лит, тя­жело опе­рев­шись на ру­ки. Он, как обыч­но, ир­ра­ци­ональ­но бо­ит­ся раз­да­вить его та­кого тон­ко­го и хруп­ко­го, сос­то­яще­го, ка­жет­ся, из од­них уг­лов и су­хих жил.  
  
— Боль­но? — Джон­ни опус­ка­ет­ся ни­же на лок­ти, це­лу­ет под­ра­гива­ющий ка­дык, при­кусы­ва­ет нем­но­го под за­ос­трён­ной че­люстью и уби­ра­ет мок­рую от по­та чёл­ку с ли­ца Тэ­ёна.   
  
Тот дер­ганно вы­дыха­ет: “Да” и ко­рот­ко ца­рапа­ет его нер­вно об­гры­зан­ны­ми до мя­са ног­тя­ми.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — впол­го­лоса го­ворит ему Джон­ни в са­мое ухо и рез­ко тол­ка­ет­ся еще раз.  
  
Тэ­ён вскри­кива­ет, да­вит ему на шею, тя­нет бли­же, скре­щива­ет ступ­ни у не­го на по­яс­ни­це и сдав­ленно си­пит:  
  
— Хо­рошо.  
Джон­ни дви­га­ет­ся, мед­ленно рас­ка­чива­ясь, и смот­рит, как Тэ­ён заж­му­рива­ет­ся на каж­дом дви­жении, как хму­рит бро­ви из-за не­ак­ку­рат­но за­жатых под лок­тем Джон­ни его во­лос, как об­ку­сыва­ет су­хие из-за жа­ра гу­бы. Он хны­чет, вздра­гива­ет и за­жима­ет­ся, де­лая толь­ко ху­же, де­лая толь­ко боль­нее, де­лая толь­ко  _луч­ше_.   
  
В раз­ре­жен­ном воз­ду­хе всё силь­нее пах­нет го­релой тканью, прос­тынь под ни­ми тле­ет, и Джон­ни бо­ит­ся, что они опять прож­гут мат­рас до пру­жин.  
  
Они вмес­те со стар­шей шко­лы, на их сче­ту де­сят­ки ис­порчен­ных ком­плек­тов пос­тель­но­го белья и че­тыре нас­квозь прож­жё­ных мат­ра­са; им пот­ре­бова­лись го­ды и две кро­вати, что­бы Тэ­ён на­учил­ся удер­жи­вать пла­мя, но се­год­ня он сно­ва го­рит, сно­ва пы­ла­ет, и Джон­ни не по­нима­ет, что из­ме­нилось за те трид­цать пять дней, по­ка он мо­тал­ся в оди­ночес­тве по Чи­каго.   
  
На осо­бо чувс­тви­тель­ном тол­чке Тэ­ён дёр­га­ет его за от­росшие во­лосы, и Джон­ни глу­боко втя­гива­ет но­сом воз­дух. От Тэ­ёна пах­нет тре­вогой, выж­женной дот­ла пус­ты­ней и дол­гим ожи­дани­ем. У Джон­ни ще­мит сер­дце, он зах­лё­быва­ет­ся чу­жим стра­хом, чу­жой тос­кой и сво­ей ви­ной.   
  
Они це­лу­ют­ся. При­выч­но дол­го, при­выч­но глу­боко, при­выч­но влаж­но. Тэ­ён сто­нет ему в рот, ку­са­ет­ся и ни на мил­ли­метр не да­ёт отод­ви­нуть­ся. Он дер­жит его так креп­ко, буд­то обо всём до­гадал­ся, буд­то всё зна­ет, буд­то уже сми­рил­ся.   
  
Джон­ни чувс­тву­ет, как Тэ­ён мед­ленно — мыш­ца за мыш­цей — рас­слаб­ля­ет­ся, как боль кап­ля за кап­лей по­кида­ет его те­ло, ус­ту­пая мес­то удо­воль­ствию, зас­тавля­юще­му его под­жи­мать паль­цы на но­гах, и ре­ша­ет­ся нем­но­го из­ме­нить по­зу и ус­ко­рить­ся.   
  
Тэ­ён низ­ко хри­пит, от­ки­дыва­ет­ся го­ловой на по­душ­ку и од­ной ру­кой вцеп­ля­ет­ся в спин­ку кро­вати. Она пла­чет круп­ны­ми кап­ля­ми оп­ла­вив­ше­гося мо­мен­таль­но ла­ка. Из-под рес­ниц Тэ­ёна ль­ёт­ся не­адек­ватно силь­ное пла­мя Не­ба впе­ремеш­ку со сле­зами, а по­душ­ка, не вы­дер­жав жа­ра, ло­па­ет­ся в нес­коль­ких мес­тах, об­на­жая ком­ки быс­тро та­юще­го син­те­пона.   
  
— Эй, по­лег­че, — Джон­ни смар­ги­ва­ет кап­ли по­та с век, не прек­ра­щая вдал­бли­вать Тэ­ёна в жа­лоб­но но­ющую кро­вать, — ты мне сей­час кро­вать спа­лишь.   
  
На са­мом де­ле он опа­са­ет­ся, что они раз­не­сут по­лови­ну Ба­зы, ес­ли про­дол­жат в том же тем­пе. Джон­ни бо­ит­ся уси­лить своё пла­мя Дож­дя, что­бы слу­чай­но не ос­та­новить чу­жое сер­дце, и в то же вре­мя бо­ит­ся, что ма­лень­кое те­ло Тэ­ёна не вы­дер­жит сво­ей же си­лы и сго­рит.   
  
Тэ­ён сно­ва вскри­кива­ет, вы­гиба­ет­ся, ши­роко рас­па­хива­ет на мгно­вение гла­за и тут же креп­ко заж­му­рива­ет­ся, за­пирая за ве­ками пле­щуще­еся и ис­кря­ще­еся пла­мя. Джон­ни чувс­тву­ет, как Тэ­ён сжи­ма­ет­ся, как его все­го ко­лотит и вы­вора­чива­ет под ним, чувс­тву­ет го­рячие кап­ли на сво­ей ко­же и нак­ры­ва­ет его всё-та­ки Дож­дём.   
  
Их пла­мя сме­шива­ет­ся, бо­рет­ся, си­яет, и Тэ­ён, на­конец, под­да­ёт­ся ему. Он вздра­гива­ет, ком­кая паль­ца­ми ос­татки прос­ты­ни, приг­лу­шен­но всхли­пыва­ет и об­мя­ка­ет. Огонь вок­руг не­го ути­ха­ет, а ос­татки слов­но втя­гива­ют­ся в ко­жу, под­све­чивая из­нутри взбух­шие ве­ны.   
  
Тэ­ён ды­шит че­рез раз, и Джон­ни ос­лабля­ет Дождь сна­чала нем­но­го, а по­том, по­няв, что всё ус­по­ко­илось, га­сит его сов­сем. Он чувс­тву­ет, как Тэ­ён спус­ка­ет но­ги с его спи­ны, как рас­слаб­ля­яет­ся его те­ло, как при­ходит в нор­му ды­хание и сер­дце­би­ение. Он всё еще очень го­рячий и мок­рый, рас­крас­невший­ся и не­воз­можно кра­сивый, его всё ещё бе­зум­но хо­чет­ся. Джон­ни гла­дит Тэ­ёна по ли­цу, за­дева­ет боль­шим паль­цем шрам у пра­вого гла­за, ве­дёт вниз по ску­ле и об­во­дит его при­от­кры­тые гу­бы. Тэ­ён ка­са­ет­ся паль­ца кон­чи­ком язы­ка и, гля­дя из-под гус­тых слип­шихся рес­ниц, ви­нова­то улы­ба­ет­ся. Джон­ни под­хва­тыва­ет чу­жое бед­ро, нем­но­го при­под­ни­ма­ет его и сно­ва по­да­ёт­ся впе­рёд. Тэ­ён шум­но втя­гива­ет воз­дух сквозь сжа­тые зу­бы и сдви­га­ет­ся так, что­бы им обо­им бы­ло удоб­нее.   
  
Джон­ни лю­бит его. Лю­бит дол­го и силь­но. Его лю­бовь сот­ка­на из ува­жения, обо­жания и без­гра­нич­но­го же­лания за­щитить от все­го на све­те.   
  
И от се­бя са­мого.   
  
Он ка­са­ет­ся его ли­ца гу­бами, трёт­ся но­сом о нос, и це­лу­ет-це­лу­ет-це­лу­ет ку­да дос­та­ёт, про­бу­ет на вкус его клю­чицы, чувс­тви­тель­ное мес­то за ухом, центр рас­кры­той ла­дони и зна­комую до каж­дой тре­щин­ки улыб­ку. В каж­дом дви­жении Джон­ни, в каж­дом его жес­те и взгля­де — от­ча­яние, чувс­тво ви­ны, прось­бы о про­щении и про­щание.  
  
Ког­да всё за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся, они дол­го ле­жат в тём­ной ос­ты­ва­ющей ком­на­те, про­питав­шей­ся за­пахом га­ри, рас­плав­ленно­го ла­ка и их удо­воль­ствия. Тэ­ён ле­жит на гру­ди Джон­ни и из­му­чен­но со­пит в из­гиб его шеи.  
  
— Так вот что До­ён имел в ви­ду под фра­зой “от Тэ­ёна при­кури­вать мож­но”, — Джон­ни хмы­ка­ет и пе­реби­ра­ет влаж­ные во­лосы на за­тыл­ке Тэ­ёна.   
  
— При­дёт­ся кро­вать ме­нять, — буб­нит Тэ­ён, при­под­ни­ма­ет­ся и кла­дёт под­бо­родок на сгиб лок­тя, — как Чи­каго?  
  
— Сто­ит, что ему сде­ла­ет­ся, — Джон­ни бе­рёт ру­ку Тэ­ёна, пе­реп­ле­та­ет их паль­цы и вновь удив­ля­ет­ся тон­кости его за­пястья. По срав­не­нию с ним, Джон­ни, со сво­ими ог­ромны­ми ла­доня­ми, выг­ля­дит мас­сивным ди­нозав­ром.   
  
На паль­цах Тэ­ёна зас­тенчи­во пе­рели­ва­ют­ся два коль­ца. Од­но — коль­цо Бос­са, а вто­рое — коль­цо Сол­нца, ра­нее при­над­ле­жав­шее Дон­хё­ку. Они оба ему ве­лико­ваты, так что Тэ­ён по­верх них но­сит еще па­роч­ку тон­ких ед­ва за­мет­ных обод­ков по раз­ме­ру.   
  
В по­лум­ра­ке Джон­ни не сра­зу ви­дит след крас­но­го не­зажи­ва­юще­го ожо­га под пос­то­ян­но пуль­си­ру­ющим коль­цом Сол­нца. Еще ме­сяц на­зад его не бы­ло, он бы за­метил. Джон­ни хму­рит­ся и сдви­га­ет коль­цо вы­ше. Оно дей­стви­тель­но го­рячее. Тэ­ён от­ни­ма­ет рез­ко ру­ку и, пре­дуп­реждая воп­ро­сы, го­ворит:  
  
— Всё нор­маль­но.   
  
Джон­ни при­щури­ва­ет­ся:  
  
— Это не нор­маль­но, Тэ­ён.   
  
— Всё. Нор­маль­но, — уп­ря­мо пов­то­ря­ет Тэ­ён.   
  
Джон­ни сно­ва зах­лесты­ва­ет чувс­тво ви­ны. Пос­ледние пол­то­ра ме­сяца он толь­ко и де­ла­ет, что всех под­во­дит.   
  
Сна­чала его ошиб­ка там, на мос­ту, ко­торая ед­ва не сто­ила им всем жиз­ни, по­том его трус­ли­вый по­бег и пе­рек­ла­дыва­ние обя­зан­ностей Пра­вой ру­ки на не­гото­вого к это­му До­ёна, а те­перь и это.  
  
Тэ­ён сго­ра­ет. Прок­ля­тое коль­цо Сол­нца сжи­га­ет его из­нутри, уве­личи­вая и сти­мули­руя его собс­твен­ную мощь. Это­го не бы­ло за­мет­но, ког­да он, Джон­ни, был ря­дом и днём и ночью. Его уми­рот­во­ря­ющий Дождь по­могал сдер­жи­вать рву­ще­еся на­ружу пла­мя.   
  
Но он бро­сил всё, стру­сил и, под­жав хвост, сбе­жал в Чи­каго к, как сте­ре­отип­но, ма­тери. За­лизы­вать ра­ны сво­его са­молю­бия и на­дирать­ся до зе­лёных чер­тей де­шевым вис­ки.   
  
Джон­ни под­жи­ма­ет гу­бы и раз­дра­жён­но бь­ёт ку­лаком по мно­гос­тра­даль­ной кро­вати. Он злит­ся. Злит­ся на Тэ­ёна за уп­рямс­тво и мол­ча­ние, злит­ся на До­ёна, ко­торый ни ра­зу не поз­во­нил и не поп­ро­сил по­мощи, злит­ся на зас­ранца-Дон­хё­ка, год на­зад ос­та­вив­ше­го коль­цо на кух­не с за­пис­кой “Я не ва­ше Сол­нце”, злит­ся на Мар­ка, ко­торый за­варил всю эту ка­шу. Но боль­ше все­го он злит­ся на се­бя.   
  
Из оце­пене­ния его вы­водит влаж­ное тёп­лое при­кос­но­вение губ Тэ­ёна.   
  
— Не ви­ни се­бя. Ни в чём не ви­ни. Мы все на­лажа­ли. Я… Я дол­жен был пред­ви­деть, дол­жен был… пре­дуп­ре­дить, — он взды­ха­ет рва­но, — босс из ме­ня ни­какой.  
  
— Прек­ра­ти, — рез­ко об­ры­ва­ет его Джон­ни, — мы про­иг­ра­ли в Кон­флик­те, по­тому что я те­бя зас­та­вил при­нять то ре­шение. По­тому что ты...   
  
По­тому что ты “Что”? Слиш­ком до­веря­ешь мне? Слиш­ком не­объ­ек­ти­вен? Слиш­ком лю­бишь ме­ня?  
  
Там, в Чи­каго, ког­да вис­ки в не­го боль­ше не лез, а мать, на­конец, ос­та­вила его один на один со сво­ими мыс­ля­ми, Джон­ни раз за ра­зом про­маты­вал со­бытия то­го дня. Он был так уве­рен в се­бе, так ос­леплён со­бой и сво­ими ам­би­ци­ями, был та­ким по­дав­ля­ющим и не­типич­но аг­рессив­ным.   
  
Он был так на­пуган.  
  
Он — Хра­нитель, он дол­жен обе­регать Тэ­ёна, дол­жен под­чи­нять­ся ему, а не под­чи­нять и пря­тать­ся за его спи­ну.  
  
Он дол­жен знать своё мес­то.  
  
— Нам нуж­но Сол­нце, Тэ­ён, — хри­пит Джон­ни и, ста­ра­ясь ур­вать на­пос­ле­док всё, по че­му так тос­ко­вал в сво­ём из­гна­нии и по че­му бу­дет ску­чать, гла­дит Тэ­ёна по ли­цу, раз­гля­дывая, впи­тывая в се­бя и за­поми­ная каж­дый шрам, каж­дую вес­нушку, каж­дый из­лом. — Ты не справ­ля­ешь­ся. Я мо­гу глу­шить те­бя Дож­дём круг­лы­ми сут­ка­ми, но это не па­нацея. Ес­ли нуж­но, я при­тащу Дон­хё­ка за шкир­ку об­ратно, по­ка мы бу­дем ис­кать.  
  
— Дон­хёк — Сол­нце Мар­ка, — Тэ­ён смот­рит на не­го. Смот­рит так, что Джон­ни сра­зу по­нима­ет, что тот и прав­да всё зна­ет. Зна­ет, что он, Джон­ни, соб­рался с ни­ми сде­лать. — До­ён ищет, но… Бо­юсь, моё Сол­нце по­теря­лось где-то в дру­гой Га­лак­ти­ке.   
  
— Ес­ли бу­дет нуж­но, я при­тащу его из дру­гой Все­лен­ной.  
  
Тэ­ён улы­ба­ет­ся. Спо­кой­но. Сми­рен­но. Он опять уты­ка­ет­ся но­сом Джон­ни в шею, глу­боко вды­ха­ет, буд­то то­же со­бира­ет се­бе су­вени­ры на па­мять, и ед­ва слыш­но шеп­чет:  
  
— Я ду­мал, что ты боль­ше не вер­нёшь­ся.  
  
Джон­ни вздра­гива­ет и заж­му­рива­ет­ся. Под ве­ками щип­лет и ко­лет, а в гру­ди всё сжи­ма­ет­ся, но­ет и тре­щит.  
  
— Я всег­да бу­ду ря­дом с то­бой.  
  
Он креп­ко об­ни­ма­ет Тэ­ёна и ста­ра­ет­ся не слы­шать чу­жое за­душен­ное “Нет”.  
  
***  
  
Джон­ни, ко­неч­но, опаз­ды­ва­ет. Ког­да он до­бира­ет­ся до кон­фе­ренц-за­ла, все уже в сбо­ре. Тэ­ён си­дит во гла­ве ог­ромно­го сто­ла, ко­мич­но кро­шеч­ный на его фо­не, по­терян­ный, нер­вный и бес­по­кой­ный. Коль­цо Сол­нца всё рав­но му­ча­ет его, хоть Джон­ни и ря­дом. Ему хо­чет­ся сесть с ним как обыч­но, он да­же идёт в его сто­рону, но в пос­ледний мо­мент вспо­мина­ет, что это те­перь не его мес­то.   
  
Джон­ни об­хо­дит До­ёна, зас­тряв­ше­го нап­ро­тив две­рей с ка­кими-то пап­ка­ми, ки­ва­ет сон­но­му Юте, треп­лет Чо­ну по ма­куш­ке, улы­ба­ет­ся слиш­ком ожив­лённо­му Тэ­илю и отод­ви­га­ет стул ря­дом с ним. Нож­ки с мер­зким зву­ком про­ходят­ся по ка­фель­но­му по­лу, Джон­ни мор­щится и груз­но па­да­ет на си­дение.   
  
В за­ле неп­ри­выч­но пус­то. На соб­ра­нии нет Дже­хёна, нет шум­ных млад­ших, ушед­ших за Мар­ком, нет ни­кого из стар­ших.  
  
До­ён каш­ля­ет, прив­ле­кая к се­бе вни­мание.  
  
— Дже­хён на де­журс­тве се­год­ня, так что нач­нем без не­го. В лю­бом слу­чае, у не­го здесь есть уши, — он ки­ва­ет в сто­рону Чо­ну, — Чо­ну по­могал мне про­водить рас­сле­дова­ние, так что до­пол­нит, ес­ли я что-то упу­щу.  
  
— По­верить не мо­гу, что  _те­бе_  мог­ла пот­ре­бовать­ся чья-то по­мощь, — ус­ме­ха­ет­ся Юта.  
  
До­ён про­пус­ка­ет шпиль­ку ми­мо ушей, де­лови­то щел­ка­ет по кла­вишам сво­его лэп­то­па, и на про­ек­то­ре по­яв­ля­ет­ся сма­зан­ное фо­то из пас­порта. Су­дя по за­корюч­кам вмес­то букв, ви­димо, тай­ско­го.  
  
— Так, по­еха­ли, — он раз­да­ёт каж­до­му пап­ку с ко­пи­ей фо­тог­ра­фии и ску­пым на опи­сание про­фай­лом. — “Де­сятый Ну­меро”...  
  
— Ну­меро? — пе­рес­пра­шива­ет не­веря­ще Тэ­иль, — Это же та семья…  
  
До­ён раз­дра­жен­но ки­ва­ет, на­мекая, что­бы его не пе­реби­вали, све­ря­ет­ся с за­пися­ми и про­дол­жа­ет, — ес­ли крат­ко — Тэн. Нас­то­ящее имя — не­из­вес­тно. Воз­раст — не­из­вес­тно. Тип Пла­мени — не­из­вес­тно. Пред­по­ложи­тель­но… — он де­ла­ет гло­ток во­ды из бу­тыл­ки, — Сол­нце.  
  
Джон­ни вски­дыва­ет на не­го взгляд, а по­том смот­рит вни­матель­нее на про­ек­тор на сте­не. Па­рень на фо­то — Тэн, ве­ро­ят­но — юный, с мяг­ки­ми чер­та­ми ли­ца и пос­то­ян­но улы­ба­ющи­мися гла­зами, ка­жет­ся, из­лу­ча­ет свет и ис­крен­ность да­же сквозь эк­ран. И эта его от­кры­тость нер­ви­ру­ет Джон­ни так, что он не мо­жет дол­го на не­го смот­реть.  
  
— По за­данию Тэ­ёна мы с Чо­ну от­сле­жива­ли его пе­ред­ви­жения. Он ос­та­нав­ли­вал­ся в Нео Си­ти на праз­дни­ки, собс­твен­но, от­ту­да и фо­то пас­порта. По­гова­рива­ли, буд­то он при­ез­жал на прос­лу­шива­ние в ка­кую-то ком­па­нию, спе­ци­али­зиру­ющу­юся на раз­вле­чени­ях. Ба­зе не уда­лось за­фик­си­ровать про­яв­ле­ние Пла­мени, и мы поз­во­лили ему ос­тать­ся. Но… — он бро­са­ет взгляд на Тэ­ёна, — ре­шили нем­но­го по­копать под не­го. На вся­кий слу­чай.   
  
Юта зе­ва­ет, уны­ло раз­гля­дывая до­кумен­ты на сто­ле. Он толь­ко с са­молё­та и, дол­жно быть, ему ди­ко хо­чет­ся в душ и лечь уже пос­пать.  
  
— Так что с ним не так?  
  
Чо­ну зыр­ка­ет на не­го из-под чёл­ки и на­суп­ли­ва­ет­ся.   
  
— Нас­коль­ко мы зна­ем, он не по­кидал стра­ну, но и ниг­де не был за­мечен. Кое-кто из на­ших ис­точни­ков го­ворит, что он прос­то за­та­ил­ся, дру­гие ут­вер­жда­ют, что был ра­нен во вре­мя…  _Кон­флик­та_.   
  
Джон­ни хму­рит­ся. Лю­бое упо­мина­ние об этом от­да­ёт­ся ту­пой болью в его те­ле. Но он, из­бе­гая взгля­да Тэ­ёна, быс­тро бе­рёт се­бя в ру­ки, воз­вра­щая ней­траль­ное вы­раже­ние ли­ца. Он от­ки­дыва­ет­ся на спин­ку сту­ла, раз­ми­на­ет за­тек­шую шею и пов­то­ря­ет за Ютой:  
  
— Так что там с ним? Бли­же к де­лу.  
  
До­ён рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в той са­мой улыб­ке, ко­торую Джон­ни боль­ше все­го не лю­бит. Улыб­ке, обе­ща­ющей им ку­чу проб­лем.  
  
— Мы ду­ма­ем, что Тэн мо­жет быть на­шим ис­тинным Хра­ните­лем Сол­нца.


End file.
